


An Alpha Walks Into a Shop

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [151]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words coal, large and thin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	An Alpha Walks Into a Shop

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/190459426234/i-managed-to-write-a-drabble-yay-hopefully-this)

An assortment of scents bombarded Derek as he walked into the large shop and his nostrils flared as he took it all in. Jasmine, Rosemary, the earthy scents of moss and bark. Somehow, they all complimented each other, made him relax as he walked towards the counter.

A man drawing on paper with a thin piece of charcoal looked up and Derek froze at the gorgeous eyes staring back. They were brown, so very brown and intense, and he felt wonderfully exposed.

“Spark Stilinski?” Derek asked, and the man smiled and held out a hand.

“You must be Alpha Hale.”


End file.
